


The Focus of Evil in the Modern World

by dodger_chan



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: 1980s, U.S. foreign policy in the 1980s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_chan/pseuds/dodger_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Moira MacTaggert found herself alone in Egypt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Focus of Evil in the Modern World

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at more firmly grounding X-Men: Apocalypse in the 1980s. The title is a quote from Reagan's "evil empire" speech given in March of 1983.

     “I'm sorry?” Moira couldn't have heard what she thought she did.  
     “I asked if you had any insight on the group's opinion on the soviets,” Her boss repeated. She had heard right in the first place.  
      “Sir, they worship what is believed to be a mutant whose resurrection is likely to lead to complete global devastation. Their religious practices are primarily focused on bringing this about.” She tried explaining again. “I'm not sure they have any interest in current politics.”  
     “People used to say that about the Evangelicals before they got Reagan into office,” he joked. She rolled her eyes.   
      “This isn't a joking mater. The cult of En Sabah Nur-”  
      “Moira, I know you don't want to hear this, but word's come down from on high,” Her boss gestured vaguely in the direction of his boss' office. “Mutants are not a priority here. And, frankly, you shouldn't want them to be.”  
     “Sir?” Moira was puzzled. Mutants were her area of expertise. Her boss sighed and sat down on the corner of her desk.  
      “You like mutants, don't you Moira?”   
      “I suppose. I've not met many.” She'd never given it a lot of thought. There was that field agent she knew who was quite literally invisible when he wanted to be. She thought one of the women in the typing pool had some limited precognition, taking dictation slightly ahead of what you said, but she'd never asked. One didn't ask such things. Her feelings on mutants in general was vaguely positive, though.  
     “Public opinion on mutants isn't particularly great right now, but it's not terrible either. If we start talking about the threat mutants pose in our briefings, it's going to work its way up the ladder. You don't want the President talking about the mutant threat like he talks about welfare queens or the evil empire.” Her boss made a good point. However.  
     “That can't be my primary concern, Sir.” She was paid to keep her country safe from foreign enemies. Mutant or otherwise. Her boss nodded.  
     “Good. In that case, go home and pack for Egypt.” He stood and walked over to her office door.  
     “How big a team am I bringing?” Moira asked.  
     “No team, just you,” she opened her mouth to object. He dismissed her objections with a hand wave. “I already told you, Moira, mutants aren't in the budget. Officially, you're there to evaluate if the cult of En Sabah Nur has the ability and inclination to disrupt any plans Murbarak has to re-institute diplomatic relations with the Soviets. You understand me?”  
     “I do, Sir.” She would investigate the cult's influence, and write her reports with a cold-war slant in mind. But that wouldn't prevent her from finding out what else was going on with the cult of En Sabah Nur.


End file.
